


The Monkey On Your Back Is the Latest Trend

by impertinence, pearl_o



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the thing is, he's bad at confrontations, but he knows Mikey well enough to know his next step will be to let Gerard have Ray.</p><p>He also knows himself well enough to know he might take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monkey On Your Back Is the Latest Trend

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Impertinence.

Impertinence: I think having it start with Gerard/Mikey is almost too easy. Maybe Mikey/Ray as Gerard's getting sober? Gerard's just started looking at Ray and thinking about him as his really fucking hot friend he likes to cuddle with when Ray and Mikey nervously tell him they're dating.

Pearl-o: Awwww. I like it! Poor Gee! And he's still in the early days, and they love him, so they feel like they need to take CARE of him all the time, not leave him alone, so it is all three of them all the time. And Gerard feels a little like the odd man out, but it's his brother and his best friend and they all cuddle all the time and hang out and just. He's just a little sad when he sees them hold hands or sneak a kiss behind him.

Impertinence: He thinks he can deal with it at first, because it's just Ray, right, and he can handle a little unrequited crush on Ray!

But then he walks in on them in the dressing rooms. Ray's got Mikey pinned, and Mikey's grinding against him, legs wrapped around Ray's waist. Gerard is hard before he manages to stumble out of the dressing room, which he tells himself is normal, Ray having sex is hot--except Ray's shirt had barely been pushed up and Mikey had been completely naked, and it's the thought of Mikey writhing desperately that makes him come that night, fucking his own hand.

Pearl-o: And Ray comes over to talk to him the next day, and it's all awkward, with both of them apologizing to each other, and Ray playing with his hair and Gerard biting his fingernails, and finally Ray is like "okay. so. we're good, then?" and Gerard nods, and Ray nods, and Gerard leans his head on Ray's shoulder, and Ray strokes his hair, and there's this whole moment, and then THEY KISS. And Ray is like "!!!!" and Gerard is like "Kissing Ray means I love Ray! So that was what the jacking off was about! ALSO I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON OMG."

*****

They pull away, kind of shocked because, shit, what did they just do?--but then there's this little strangled noise and they both turn their heads to see Mikey standing there looking completely shocked. Gerard wants to apologize, actually starts to say it, when he looks down and sees that Mikey's hard.

And then he pretty much has to run away.

He manages to avoid them for a surprisingly long time, considering. This is mostly due to Gerard's retardedly obsessive nature.

Frank gets sick of it quickly. "Seriously, what's going on? Are you mad at them?"

"No," Gerard says, face in his pillow.

"Were you a prick? Because you know they're not going to stay mad at you, Gee. You can bribe them with something shiny."

"It's nothing. Go away," Gerard says. "Wait, don't go away. Will you get me a sandwich? I think they're still in the kitchen."

"You're an idiot," Frank says, but he goes to get the sandwich. Except when he comes back and Gerard opens his curtain to say "You're my hero forever!" it's not Frank. It's Mikey.

"Frank thinks this is about you thinking Ray's not good enough for me," he says quietly. "I figure you should be the one to tell him the truth."

Gerard shakes his head. "I didn't mean to, okay? It's been rough lately, I haven't gotten laid in awhile, it didn't mean--"

Mikey kneels, putting the plate on the floor before grabbing Gerard's hair and twisting meanly.

"Shit!" Gerard yelps.

"Tell the truth," Mikey says. "I saw you. I--I've seen you, okay? How you look at him. We both have."

It's just Mikey's hand, Mikey's eyes, but Gerard's getting hard. And the thing is, he's bad at confrontations, but he knows Mikey well enough to know his next step will be to let Gerard have Ray.

He also knows himself well enough to know he might take him.

"Both of you," he says, closing his eyes. "I was looking at both of you."

Mikey's hand doesn't loosen or move in Gerard's hair, but he goes still. Still and silent. Gerard can hear him breathing, whistling a little through his nose. Gerard keeps his eyes closed; he's afraid to look.

"That's sick," Mikey says, so soft Gerard almost can't hear him. There's no expression in his voice whatsoever, none Gerard recognizes, anyway, and he knows Mikey better than anyone in the world.

Gerard bites his lip, hard, and tries to turn over and away. But Mikey tugs at his hair again, keeping him still.

"You didn't tell me," Mikey says, and his face is much closer all of a sudden, so as he talks his warm breath gusts against Gerard's cheek. "I thought. I thought we told each other everything. I thought--"

He stops, mid-sentence. Gerard opens his eyes.

"You what, Mikey?"

Mikey shakes his head, lips just barely brushing Gerard's cheek. "I thought I was the only one," he says, sounding as resigned as Gerard's ever heard him.

Then Mikey's words catch up with him, and his eyes widen. He wants to scoot away, but Mikey's still holding him--holding him and, shit, moving closer.

"Gee? Tell me if this isn't okay. Seriously, fucking _tell_ me." Mikey's face is all scrunched up, determination mixed with fear, and Gerard has a second of mind-numbing _terror_ before Mikey kisses him.

He tastes like Ray. Gerard didn't even realize he remembered what Ray tasted like, but Mikey definitely tastes like him, like he kissed Ray--for courage?--and then came in here to talk to Gerard. And that's different, that is...there's potential there. The thought makes Gerard moan, head falling back easily when Mikey tugs his hair.

He reaches out his own hand and grabs blindly for Mikey, grasping his shoulder. He can feel Mikey shaking a little under his touch, can feel Mikey surge forward into the kiss, eagerly, like he couldn't even help it, like he had no choice.

It's that that makes Gerard finally make himself pull away. He can't think of anything else he wanted to do less than stop this, but God, they can't do this right here, can they? And besides--

"Mikey, wait," Gerard says. "Mikey, you can't."

Mikey licks his lip and stares at Gerard for a long moment, his forehead wrinkling. He starts to say something, but Gerard doesn't let him.

"Ray," Gerard says urgently.

Something in Mikey's face clears and he nods, once, jerkily. "Yeah," he says, his voice scratchy and rough. "Ray."

"Yeah," Gerard repeats.

Mikey stands back up, and Gerard tries but fails to not eye his hard-on through his jeans. He barely waits until Mikey's left before he sticks his hand down his own pants.

Except Mikey barges back in a few seconds later, holding Ray's hand. "Get up," he says to Gerard.

Gerard stands warily. They don't look pissed, but he can't quite read their expression, can't--

"I got us a room. We're staying there till tomorrow," Mikey says.

Gerard's glad to see he's not the only one gaping. "You did _what_?" Ray says. "Mikey, have you lost your mind?"

But Mikey just shakes his head. "This isn't wrong," he says. "This can't be wrong. Not...it just isn't, okay?"

And oh, okay, Gerard gets it. This is a one-night thing, just to get it out of their systems. That makes sense; he can totally do one-night stands with his brother and one of his best friends. Totally.

"It's also not temporary," Ray says, staring at Gerard, before pulling Mikey close and kissing him.

Fuck. It really hasn't gotten any less hot.

"You can't just do that whenever you want to convince me of something," Gerard says, but it comes out pretty weak. He can tell they don't believe him.

"Come on," Mikey says, and he grabs Gerard's hand.

They just tell Frank they're going out, staying someone else for the night. Frank crows with victory and excitement at getting the bus to himself and then smacks Gerard on the head (because he's the closest in reach) and tells all three of them not to come back until they've gotten their fucking issues sorted out, okay?

It's almost funny.

Mikey keeps hold of both Ray's and Gerard's hands the whole way to the hotel. He has his determined face on. Gerard knows, because he's staring at Mikey the entire time.

"Stop thinking," Mikey says, without turning to look at him.

"You do think too much, Gerard," Ray pipes up helpfully from the other side.

Gerard giggles. They don't say another word until they're in the hotel room.

"So," Gerard says, "uh, how're we going to do this?"

"Dicks, ass," Mikey says, closing the door. "How hard can it be, right? But no, seriously, you're going to make out with Ray first."

Ray blinks. "I am?"

Mikey crosses his arms. "You are, or I'm not taking my pants off."

"I can make you come with your pants on," Ray mutters, but he pulls Gerard close anyway.

"I'd like to see that," Gerard says--or starts to say, anyway, because Ray pulls him close, sitting on the bed and widening his legs so Gerard can stand between them.

"Come here, your brother wants a show," Ray says. He's almost whispering, palms a little damp. Gerard fists a hand in his hair and leans down to kiss him, smiling against Ray's lips when Mikey moans.

It's hot, of course it's hot, but it's also weirdly awkward. Just being that acutely aware that someone is watching -- that Mikey is watching -- it's the stuff of dreams, sure, but at the same time Gerard's torn between the desire to make it look good for Mikey and to make it _feel_ good for Ray. He's made out with a couple people for show before, and that's not really anything like doing it for real, to really getting into it. Gerard doesn't know how to do both at the same time.

"Hey," Ray says, like he can feel how nervous Gerard is. Which he probably can, actually. Ray's seen Gerard through a lot of shit. "It's okay. You're not going to do it wrong."

"I might," Gerard says, looking down.

"No," says Mikey. "You couldn't."

Gerard opens his mouth to argue more, but Mikey touches two fingers under his chin, kisses him lightly. "Just kiss him," he says, eyes not moving from Gerard's. "Pretend I'm not here. It's--it's hot as fuck, Gerard, trust me."

"I can't pretend you're not here, are you crazy? I want to make it g--"

Ray grabs Mikey and kisses him; Gerard stops mid-syllable. They're completely engrossed in each other, eyes closed, hands entwined, and the realization that he gets to have that, have _them_, hits him so hard he's jerking off before he has time to consciously think of it.

They finally move apart, and Mikey smirks at Gerard. "See?"

Gerard nods. "Stop hogging him, then," he says, and climbs into Ray's lap, kissing him.

Ray has large hands, strong hands, strong thighs, large mouth. He's warm and sturdy and he kisses so fucking sweetly, Gerard almost can't stand it. Even when it gets dirty (his tongue taking over Gerard's mouth, his hands pulling Gerard down further into his lap, down against his dick) it's still sweet.

"Ray," Mikey says, whispering, "Ray, kiss his neck. He always used to come home with all these hickeys -- he'd blush for days and touch them when he thought no one is looking. You have to kiss his neck, okay?"

Gerard breaks the kiss to bites his own fist, to keep from moaning at that. Mikey's paid attention to him, Mikey knows him, Mikey knows everything about him--

Ray mouths his throat wetly, and Mikey says "_yes_" as he starts to suck.

"Other side," Ray murmurs, reaching across Gerard to tug Mikey down.

Mikey whines a little in the back of his throat. "Wanna watch."

"Don't be such a baby," Gerard says--or tries to say, because it comes out as a whisper.

"Take one for the team, huh?" Mikey licks his neck lightly. "I also don't want you to come before I watch Ray fuck you."

Gerard jerks under Ray's hands, pushing himself against Mikey's teeth. "Fucking ch--"

Mikey sucks and the words die on Gerard's lips. Ray laughs a little, sucking more carefully, hands cradling Gerard. "He plays dirty."

"Always has," Gerard says, prompting Mikey to reach down and pinch a nipple, not quite meanly enough for Gerard to think he's anything but pleased.

"The two of you," Ray says. He sounds--not reverent, not quite, but as glad as Gerard feels, sitting between them.

"The three of us," Gerard says, and pushes himself against their mouths, moaning easily when Ray cups him through his jeans, when Mikey reaches over him to rest a hand over Ray's ass, just under his jeans.

"You know," Ray says. He licks softly at the place he's just nipped. "So far you guys haven't really done anything you wouldn't do on stage."

It makes Mikey laugh, a little, but it makes Gerard pause. He pushes away from both of them and climbs out of Ray's lap. He faces away from both of them while he pulls his shirt over his head, while he unbuttons his jeans and drags them down over his feet, while he pulls down his boxers. When he's naked again he turns around. Ray's mouth is open and Mikey's eyes are wide behind his glasses.

Gerard reaches out. "Mikey."

Mikey gives him his hand, and Gerard brings up to his mouth and bites down hard on the pad of his thumb.

"Dude," says Ray. Mikey makes a sharp noise.

Gerard opens his mouth and licks down Mikey's palm, getting it wet, before he pulls Mikey's hand down to wrap around his cock.

"Oh Christ," Ray says over Mikey's moan.

"You know how to do it," Gerard says, and it's true, he does; Mikey's hand moves at the exact rhythm, the exact angle, Gerard likes on himself.

When Mikey gets comfortable enough for Gerard to feel fine fucking his hand, he glances over at Ray. Weirdly enough, he's not jerking off--he's leaning back on the bed, knuckles digging into the mattress, dick hard against his jeans.

"Pants off," Gerard says, voice turning into a moan when Mikey bites his neck and cups his balls in his free hand. "We want to see your cock."

"I could do him too." Mikey kisses Gerard, slow and sweet. Happy. "I'm good at it. Can I?"

"Fuck," Gerard says, "I don't even care as long as Ray will just get naked already."

Ray giggles, his stupid high-pitched girly laugh, and stands up. Mikey kisses Gerard again, so he doesn't get the full show, but when they break apart to breath again, Ray's clothes are gone.

"Fuck," Gerard says.

"I know," Mikey says quietly. "I didn't blame you for wanting him, you know."

Ray's dick makes Gerard think of porn. It's not actually porn-sized, he's pretty sure, but it's definitely bigger than anything else he's ever seen in real life. He looks at the size of that and then the size of Mikey's everything, and he can't help but imagine the two of them fucking. Ray fucking Mikey, stretching him out, Mikey taking every inch into his skinny little body.

Gerard pulls Mikey closer and kisses him as hard as he can.

"He's gentle," Mikey says, turning his head to watch Ray jerk himself off. "You have no idea how much work I had to do to make him stop being so fucking gentle."

"He can fuck me as hard as he wants," Gerard says, reaching down to circle his fingers around Mikey's wrist, holding him still. "You know that, right?"

"He'll be careful anyway," Mikey says before Ray can answer. "You practically have to tie him down to get him to knock it off."

Ray shivers a little. Gerard thinks of it--Mikey sprawled all over Ray, using his body as roughly as he wants, Ray spread-eagled and unable to stop him. "Shit. Why the fuck didn't you invite me before?"

Mikey laughs that funny giggle-hiccup of his. "Just wait until he lets you fuck him. He begs like a pro."

"Oh my _god_, Mikey, shut up," Ray says, sounding almost scandalized, and for some reason it's that which finally throws those last vestiges of doubt and shame out of the back of Gerard's head. He loves these guys. He really loves them, and they love him.

"So, um, Ray," Gerard says, and he can almost feel something bubbling through him, joy or excitement or just anticipation. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Ray looks serious. Mikey lets go of Gerard's cock, kisses his cheek before he steps back, taking off his own pants.

"Do you want me to? You don't have to do it just because Mikey said." Ray wraps his arms around Gerard, pulling him into a hug. And it's sort of like always, how they fit together, perfect comfort. Except they've never cuddled naked, with their hard dicks rubbing up between them. That's new.

"Oh, fuck, are you retarded?" Gerard says. "Ray Toro, I want your fucking cock, okay. Give it to me. And stop laughing at me, Mikey."

"Any part of me is yours," Ray says cheerfully. "But. Um."

He's never seen Ray blush like that before. He looks incredibly, weirdly shy. "Um?"

"Could you...you and Mikey. Could he get you ready?"

He knows Mikey's smiling before he even looks over. "Of course I can," Mikey says, and pushes Gerard down on the bed.

For a second he feels vulnerable, face pressed into the pillows, Mikey and Ray quiet behind him. But then he feels Mikey straddle him again, kissing down his spine. "I'm going to open you up for him," Mikey says, sounding almost conversational. "He's already jerking off, you know, just looking at you like this."

"Because you're fucking gorgeous," Ray says.

"You are." Mikey splays his hands on Gerard's shoulder blades, holds him down as he bites lightly at the back of Gerard's arm. "So fucking gorgeous."

The first touch of Mikey's tongue against his ass makes him jerk and whine, wishing desperately to roll over but unable to give up the feeling of Ray's free hand splayed on his back, Mikey licking--not delicately, but carefully. Exploring.

"Mikey," Gerard croons, half into the pillow. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, fuck."

"Seriously," Ray says, "you guys, does this make me a bad person? I feel like I'm corrupting you guys. I mean, this is my fault."

Gerard doesn't have enough breath left in him to laugh; Mikey's tongue has stolen all the air from his lungs. He turns his head to the side till he can see Ray. Naked, jerking off, biting his full bottom lip. Mikey's glasses are resting on the top of his head, totally incongruous in his puff of hair.

"You are the least bad person I know," Gerard says. "You couldn't corrupt a, a, a--" He can't find the metaphor, it's rolled away somewhere in his brain and he can't focus, not on anything but the way Mikey's finger has joined his tongue in slowly circling his asshole.

Mikey's tongue leaves, but his finger's still there, holding still but firm against Gerard. "The lube's in my jacket," Mikey says, and he sounds breathless, too.

Gerard fumbles, grabbing it and passing it over; Mikey squirts it on him messily, carelessly. "And anyway," he says, working a finger into Gerard, patting him when he starts making tiny strangled noises, "this isn't the first time I've touched his dick."

"Mikey!" Gerard feels himself blush all the way down to his toes. "Shut the fuck up, you promised you'd never tell anyone."

"Ray doesn't count," Mikey says, smiling against Gerard's back and slipping another finger in.

"I totally don't count," Ray says quickly. "Um. What exactly did you two do?"

"Gerard gave himself Carpal Tunnel from _drawing_ all the time."

Gerard screws his eyes shut in humiliation. He's going to kill Mikey, just as soon as Mikey gets his fingers away from Gerard's prostate.

"Wait, so you-- _For_ him?" Ray says.

"Well, the thing is, Gerard can be kind of a bitch sometimes," Mikey says. "I don't know if you ever noticed."

Gerard groans. It's only half in pleasure.

"Uh-huh," Ray says. He sounds rapt.

"So after a couple days of Gerard snapping everybody's head off every time we saw him, I finally asked him what the hell was wrong with him and why he was being so whiny."

"That's so not what you said," Gerard says. He pushes himself up an inch on his elbows, just enough to look over at Ray so he knows Mikey's a liar. "He came to me in the middle of the night, wake me up, and told me that if I was dying of a brain tumor or I had decided I hated him or I needed money to keep someone from breaking my legs, I should _tell_ him so he could make it better. He was almost crying."

"You were being a freak!" Mikey says accusingly. "I was worried." He twists his fingers like a warning, making Gerard moan despite himself.

"Wait a sec," says Ray, "how old were you here, Mikey?"

"I don't know, fourteen?"

"Fifteen, I think," Gerard adds.

"Yeah, something like that," Mikey says. "So I made Gerard tell me what was wrong." He pauses, and Gerard feels him pressing a kiss against Gerard's back right before he adds another finger. "And then I made it better."

"Smug," Gerard says under his breath.

"He totally begged me," Mikey says, thrusting sharply.

Gerard gasps a little. "I did not, you fucking _oh god do that again please_."

Mikey smirks and presses his fingers against Gerard's prostate again. Gerard shakes his head against the pillow, clinging to the sheets.

"Was it awkward after?" Ray inhales a little shakily, voice hitching.

Gerard grimaces. "It wasn't, because I came about two strokes in and all Mikey would say was that we were gonna do it again when I got better, only this time I'd help him out. So I didn't draw for two fucking weeks and then I took my pain meds and we jerked each other off and came all over each other." He shoves himself back on Mikey's fingers, almost hard enough to hurt; Mikey's laughing, though, pressing a hand against Gerard's back, insisting on making it nothing but good.

"Now fuck me already," Gerard finishes, sounding sulky even to his own ears.

Ray doesn't answer. Gerard starts to plan the intricate murder of both Ray and the evil traitor Mikey--and then he feels something a lot bigger than a finger pressing against him.

"Oh," he says, and reaches back. Mikey and Ray both meet him, their fingers all tangling.

"Relax," Mikey whispers, and Ray pushes into him.

"Oh my god," Mikey says. "Gerard, you're taking it so good--"

There's nothing like getting fucked, there just isn't. He's so fucking full, and his nerves are on fire, sensation sparking through ever fiber of his body every time he moves.

He can hear a wet smacking noise behind him, up and over the sound of his own breaths.

"Oh, shit, you guys are kissing, aren't you?" Gerard says.

Mikey makes a mumbled sound and squeezes Gerard's fingers tighter.

"What about me? Somebody has to kiss me. Mikey! Mikey, come here."

"See?" Mikey says. "Whiny bitch." And then he's lying down, stretching alongside Gerard and curling his hands in Gerard's hair. He pulls Gerard in for a kiss and it's like an anchor, something to keep Gerard from floating away when Ray finally starts to thrust, long and slow and steady. He's gentle, like Mikey said, but Gerard can feel all of his strength behind him.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ray says. "I can't believe this."

"Tell me how he feels," Mikey murmurs against Gerard's mouth.

"Huge," Gerard says at the same time Ray says, "Fucking _tight_."

Gerard laughs a little. "Which?"

"Him," Mikey says. He's trying to look Gerard in the eye, but they're close enough to almost be cross-eyed.

"Oh God," Gerard says--and Ray slaps his ass lightly.

"Let me talk," he says, and thrusts just the tiniest bit harder, like he's driving the point home.

And that's--Gerard doesn't mind leading most of the time, but being like this, with Mikey and Ray cradling him, is ridiculously close to perfect.

"He's tight, like he's never done this before," Ray says.

"He probably hasn't for awhile." Mikey kisses Gerard, quick and dirty. "Do you think he'd let me fuck him after you're done?"

Gerard can't stop his body from jerking in response, grinding his dick against the bed. "Please," he whispers.

"What did he say?" Ray's doing something with his hips, moving them in tiny circles that make Gerard shake against Mikey, clinging to him, kissing him hard.

"He said please," Mikey says, stroking the back of Gerard's neck. "So good, Gerard. We love you."

It's heavy. Too heavy, stupidly heavy, commitment with Ray's _dick_ in his ass. Gerard giggles even as he accepts the truth of it.

"We do," Ray says. "Loved you forever."

"Forever," Mikey repeats, and fuck, it's true. Mikey's been by his side every day for twenty-four years. Gerard wouldn't be Gerard without him, without his brother to center him and hold him and always be right there.

And Ray. Ray is the fucking _rock_ of Gerard's life. He's the most loyal, kindest, most reliable friend Gerard has ever had, and if Gerard didn't have this, if he had to spend the rest of his life watching Ray and Mikey fuck and be happy and not have either of them -- it still would have been worth it. It would have.

But this is better. This is so much better.

"I love you guys, too," he says, and he kisses Mikey again.

He can feel the scratch of Ray's nails, scoring faint lines into his back. It doesn't hurt, quite, but something about the contrast to the pleasure in his ass makes it ratchet up even higher.

"Before--" Ray says, and he's breathing hard, Gerard can hear the strain in his voice. "Before you fuck him, I want to see."

"See what?" Mikey says. He bites Gerard's lip, just slightly harder than Gerard would have asked for. It's perfect.

"Your dick. In his mouth. I want to see it."

The heat rushes to Gerard's face, and he hisses a breath in through his clenched teeth. He's close. All it would take is one more thing.

But Ray leans down and hauls him up, wrapping a hand tight around his dick. "Don't," he says, settling Gerard in his lap, not pulling out of him. "Like this."

Mikey stands--wobbly on the mattress, it's going to be ridiculous if he falls. Gerard moves immediately, grasping his hips to steady him, shivering when Mikey's dick brushes against his collarbone, his cheek.

"Um," he says. "Do I just..."

"Here." And Ray reaches around, curls a hand around Mikey's dick and moves it to Gerard's mouth.

It's a struggle not to come even before he opens his mouth, licks around the head of Mikey's cock. It's even more of a struggle hearing Ray moan in his ear, feeling his breathing stutter in his chest.

"You look..." Ray shakes his head a little. "Unbelievable."

"Thought we couldn't have this." Mikey's smiling a little, biting his lip as Gerard takes him deeper. "You."

When they're done, he's going to have Frank kick both their heads in for being morons. Gerard rolls his eyes, tilting his head and digging his fingers into Mikey's ass.

"Look at him, Mikey," Ray says. "Look at how much he wants you. Fuck."

"He's good at this," Mikey says. "I used to think about him. Him doing this to other guys. Whenever he'd come home late, smelling like smoke and beer, his lips all swollen."

"You jerked off to him," Ray says, and he thrusts up a little, like he can't help it. It pushes Gerard a little further onto Mikey's cock, not choking him, but giving him more.

"No. No, I didn't jerk off to it. I didn't let myself." His fingers twist tight on Gerard's scalp. "I dreamt about it, though."

Gerard can't do anything at all but moan helplessly around Mikey's dick.

"Yeah," Ray says, still thrusting minutely, pressing the three of them closer together until it's almost overwhelming, "so did I."

Gerard bucks his hips at that, pulls back and says, "I have to--shit, sorry, I have to," coming into Ray's hand, head dropping back to Ray's shoulder. He doesn't realize Ray's jerking Mikey off until he feels the warmth against his shoulder, running down his chest.

"Oh," he says, a little shocked at the reality of it, feeling his brother's come on him. "Sorry."

Mikey laughs a little, dropping to his knees to kiss Gerard. It's not something they've done often, but Gerard can read the action anyway, the way Mikey's checking to make sure he's in one piece even now.

"Ray," he whispers, breaking apart to kiss Mikey's jaw. "Still hard."

"Pull off," Mikey says. "No, seriously, do it."

Gerard obeys, wincing a little. It's worth it when he turns around, though, worth it to see Ray lean back, sweaty and desperate-looking, staring at them with wide eyes.

Mikey grabs the lube, and--"Oh, shit," Gerard says, watching him prepare himself with the efficiency of practice, one finger turning into two turning into three.

"We do this a lot," Mikey says, smirking a little and kissing Ray's cheek. "He always makes me come too soon."

And--that's his little brother pushing Ray down, straddling him and taking him so fucking easily. Gerard watches, checking his pulse surreptitiously, just to make sure he hasn't died.

Ray just lies back and takes it, eyes closed and mouth open, letting Mikey just fuck himself on Ray's cock. Mikey's in total control, his head thrown back while he just uses Ray, holding him down and sliding himself against him fiercely.

Gerard's ass feels shockingly empty and just the slightest bit sore, and his mouth is stretched wide and well used. He licks his lips and reaches out for Ray's hand where it's clinging tight to the bedsheets.

Ray's eyes flicker open. He looks dazed, and Gerard can't help but beam at him as he moves Ray's hand to his chest, dragging it through Mikey's mess. Ray's hand slides over his nipple, and it makes Gerard shudder a little, too weird this soon after he's come, so he takes the hand off again, bringing it up to his face so he can suck Mikey's sticky come off Ray's fingers.

"Mother of God," Ray says, and his hips buck up so hard that Mikey makes a noise like the wind's just been knocked out of him.

"Come for us," Gerard says, licking delicately, resting his free hand on Mikey's back. "We want to see, Ray. I want to see what you look like, coming in my brother's ass."

Mikey glances down at him, and Gerard grins at the impressed look on his face--but then Ray lets out a strangled little yell, fingers digging into Mikey's hips as he comes, and Mikey's expression...changes.

Gerard thinks he wants to see that look on Mikey's face, contentment and smugness and amazement, every day of his life. He can't stop himself from resting his cheek against Mikey's side, reaching out to pet Ray's arm. "We're both going to be raw from it," he says, smiling. "From you fucking us."

"Oh, God," Ray says, eyes wide.

"Well-fucked," Mikey says.

"Fucked our brains right fucking out," Gerard agrees. "You're gonna have to be the brains from now on."

Ray starts to giggle helplessly, but he stops as Mikey slowly lifts himself off, letting Ray's cock slip from his body before he collapses next to him on his stomach.

"Mmmph," Mikey says, his face half-buried in the sheets. He stretches out his arms and legs, arching like a cat.

"I," Ray says. "I need. I'm going to shower."

Gerard lets go reluctantly so Ray can make his way to his feet.

"You guys could come with," Ray says, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Mmmmm," Gerard says. "No. We're just going to wait here."

"Seriously?" Ray says. "We're all filthy. You don't want make out in the shower."

"I think we're just going to cuddle on the bed," Mikey says. He tugs on Gerard's arm until Gerard curls up next to him. They wrap their arms around each other's backs.

"Fine," Ray says. "Jerks."

Mikey and Gerard smile at each other while Ray stomps to the bathroom.

"Think this'll work?"

Mikey rolls his eyes. "You seriously think it won't?"

He's got a point. Gerard rests his head on Mikey's shoulder, listening to the shower and making plans.


End file.
